fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RL-17
Welcome Hi, welcome to the RL-17! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rikudo no aku.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 03:53, February 26, 2013 Hello Okay, first off, Arc of 6 Paths was deleted -- get rid of all of that in his ability section. I know Pain is cool for some people, but there's some things you don't borrow from other series and use here. Not to mention, it was overpowered. Magnolia does not have a Sky Island, do not mess with canon like that. Just make the sky island somehere else in Fiore. BTW, Mystogan's magic is of Edolas, only he and Jellal can use it -- leave it at that. Also, six sword style? I suggest you completey re-do his abilities. It's a terrible page, Ziki and Hana (The one who commented) were not exagerrating. However, at least you partly got the formatting down. Read the links in the welcome message please. Also, in the intro of every character page. Write out the character's name and surname; put it in bold. You're new, so slow down and try to learn the basics. From there you'll enjoy editing alot more. On another note, if you want to make a magic, run it by Perchan first -- she's the admin that handles magic creation. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) It hardly looks any better, yet, now there's no OP content. I told you about the sky island thing. I suggest you look at the examples Ziki (Zikimura) linked you to and overall just think on the direction you want to take with your character. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Just focus on what LastationLover (aka Aha) just posted on Draven's page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, since LL is busy today. I'll help you. In fact, in order to save trouble, I've made you one. Template:RL. You can click "edit" on it and change the colors and wording to your liking. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) No, it's not. I have given you advice and yet you ignore it in the end. Why do you continue to do that? It's far from up to par. Stop worrying about images and worry about content. You need to actually try. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:06, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Metal-Make Iron-Make already exists, just ask to use that. I suggest searching before making any magic here to see if your creation may be redundant. Metal Make was deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:21, February 28, 2013 (UTC)